Loving you no matter what
by Tama-Kitsune
Summary: Crappy title once again I know. This is dedicated to my girlfriend! Duo shows Heero just how much he really cares after his thoughts.


This is dedicated to my one and only Koi, Shino-Tenshi.....I'm sorry I might of ever hurt you and I'm sorry I don't know what to do or what to say at times, but I want you to know I love you, always have, always will, and I will until the end of time.  
  
I love you Shino-Tenshi.  
  
~TK~  
  
Warnings: One shot! o_o;; Shounen-ai (not very much of a warning) Fluff!*gasp!*  
  
Duo sighed as he waited for Heero to come home from the Preventers. Duo had gotten off earlier, like he always did, and now sat on the couch waiting for his koi to come home. There was something he couldn't get out of his mind though, Heero seemed.....seemed melancholy today for some reason. When he said bye to Heero that day he had replied with....sadness in his voice.  
  
Maybe it had just been Duo imagining things but he was sure Heero had seemed....upset. It was so hard to figure him out sometimes. He never really could tell what his koi was felling at times, and other times he could.  
  
"Most likely I'm the one that caused him pain," Duo thought to himself. He had been giving Heero plenty of love, but only when they were alone. When Duo was with his friends or they were in public......he would kind of neglect Heero. Sure Duo still smiled and talked with Heero, but he was more serious and.... different. Duo kept telling himself it was just because he was uncomfortable around his friends, but that wasn't true. When Heero wasn't around and Duo was with his friends he would be his care-free self. He never understood why he did this....and if he could tell Heero why he would, but his koi was just so damn hard to convince.  
  
Just like when he had to convince Heero he really did love him. Heero asked what he loved about him and.....he had a hard time answering. He was a little blinded by anger of Heero's doubt that Duo loved him. Of course he loved Heero! How could anyone not? How could so many people hurt that beautiful angel from heaven? Duo never wanted to be like one of the many people who had hurt the angel, and tried not to be. He wished he could always make his Japanese lover happy, but he couldn't., he even pissed him off at times. If Duo could have it his way, his lover would always be happy, never be sad or angry, but the saying was true......sometimes the one you really love is the one who causes you the most pain.  
  
Heero had been hurt so many times, and Duo did truly wish he could always see that wonderful smile on Heero's lips. He wished they could have a open relationship and stay in each others embrace forever, but they couldn't be out in the open together, for they worried about what people would think.  
  
"Oh Heero," Duo whispered to himself. He truly was a baka. He had noticed so many things before and sometimes just made them worse.  
  
They rarely talked on the computer, Heero sometimes seemed cold and hurt him too many times that for a while Duo tried to avoid Heero. However, that was until Heero had given him a letter that touched Duo deeply. Duo forgot all doubts he* had had, but still wondered if Heero had his.  
  
When they were alone together Duo could forgot about everything else going on in the outside world, there was just Heero and him. Duo melted to his lover's touch and got lost in his thoughts whenever Heero kissed him.  
  
Sometimes Duo couldn't even hold himself back that he either glomped Heero or went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. That was how much he truly loved Heero, so much it hurt and sometimes he couldn't help himself.  
  
He was selfish, he wanted Heero to himself and didn't even want another person to look at his* koi. It hurt him when Heero talked about other people being cute even if he knew no one could take the place away he held in Heero's heart.  
  
However, Duo wanted to get through this relationship and stay by Heero's side forever, no matter what the cost. He never wanted to lose Heero, and was deeply sorry if he had caused him pain by flirting with people occasionally. Heero should always know though, no one, absolutely no one would ever be able to take away his heart like Heero had.  
  
Duo was beating himself up over how many times he had hurt his love thinking about all the times he had lied, left him to go on the damned computer ,( I know seems like a thing Heero would do but bare with me.) and was as annoying as hell, but that's just the way Duo Maxwell was. He was sorry that he had pissed Heero off by being annoying and being a asshole, but he couldn't help himself sometimes.  
  
"Damnit, I'm so sorry Heero," Duo silently whispered smacking himself in the head. "When Hee-Chan gets home I swear I'm going to make it up to him somehow..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero arrived home to find the house dark except for a angelic glowing coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he softly gasped, there were two candles lit in the middle of the table and it seemed Duo had cooked. Heero looked around the beautifully lit room, but his Koibitto was nowhere to be found. Heero gasped again when he felt two warm, and strong arms encircled his waist as feather light kisses caressed his neck.  
  
Heero fell back into his lovers embrace and the two sat there for few more minutes until Heero broke the silence.  
  
"Duo," he almost whispered with his eyes closed.  
  
"hmm," that was the reply he got since Duo was too busy nuzzling Heero's hair.  
  
"Why'd you do this?"  
  
Duo let go of Heero and turned his love around so he was gazing into his beautiful Prussian blue eyes, funny, sometimes they slightly changed colors.  
  
"I did it because I love you and I wanted you to know exactly how much I love you," Heero opened his mouth to speak but Duo cut him off. "Heero I love you so much it hurts and I never want to leave your side. I feel safe and warm around you and I feel like nothing else matters when I'm around you, because I have you and you're the only thing in the whole world that could truly make me happy."  
  
Heero looked at Duo with unshed tears of happiness and buried his head in his lovers chest.  
  
"Duo I know you love me and you didn't have to do this," he mumbled, "I love you too, I love everything about you, your eyes, your hair, your voice, and I just....I love every detail about you."  
  
They stood there for a while longer each having small smiled on their faces until Duo pulled away and held out a hand to Heero, "Come on. We better eat or the food will get cold."  
  
They sat down and ate enjoying each others company. When they were done with their meal they put the dishes in the sink and walked to the living room to sit on the couch. Duo ended up leaning against Heero, snuggling into his chest and soon falling asleep.  
  
"Ai shiteru koi...zutto." Heero whispered as Duo slept, Heero soon falling asleep as well.  
  
~Owari~  
  
What did you think? Please send a review, I wrote this based on my feelings and hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think by reviewing. ^_^  
  
I LOVE YOU SHINO-TENSHI!!!!  
  
Forever, Tama-kitsune 


End file.
